1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic apparatuses that include circuit boards; and particularly to an electronic apparatus with a retaining member, which can be used for securely mounting an electronic component on a circuit board.
2. General Background
Electronic apparatuses, such as access points, mobile phones, notebooks, and so on, are becoming ever more popular. In typical electronic apparatuses, electronic components such as network cards, memory cards, and so on are necessary elements for transmitting and receiving data. Generally, the electronic components are disposed on a circuit board of the electronic apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 5, this is an isometric view of part of a conventional electronic apparatus 60. The electronic apparatus 60 comprises a circuit board 62, a connector 64, and an electronic component 66. The connector 64 comprises a pair of protrusions 642 protruding from a pair of opposite sidewalls thereof. A pair of cutouts 662 is defined in opposite sidewalls of the electronic component 66, corresponding to the protrusions 642 of the connector 64. The protrusions 642 can be engaged in the cutouts 662, whereby the electronic component 66 is attached to the connector 64. In assembly, the connector 64 is mounted on the circuit board 62. The electronic component 66 is electrically connected to the connector 64, with the protrusions 642 of the connector 64 being engagingly received in the cutouts 662 of the electronic component 66.
The electronic component 66, however, may still be easily displaced or disengaged from the connector 64 during operation or transportation of the electronic apparatus 60. When the electronic component 66 is detached from the connector 64, the electronic component 66 loses its ability to transmit and receive data. Consequently, the electronic apparatus 60 cannot function properly or may fail altogether.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.